Look After Me As Best As You Can
by BeckieLouisa
Summary: When Niall enters Louise's world she wonders how life could get any better. They are destined to be together but 3 simple facts stand in their way. 1. Louise is a half Vampire. 2. Niall is a guardian angel. 3. Somebody is out to kill her
1. Chapter 1

Look After Me As Best As You can.

P  
>art 1<p>

I quickly slipped into Chemistry as the second warning bell sounded. SAFE. I smiled to myself as I took my seat on my own at the back. I was the only one of my friends that took Chemistry, they all took drama. I was an actress but I was in the higher drama group and I needed to get a science and I was really only very good at Chemistry. I got out all my books and took my phone out of my pocket and texted back my boyfriend Mark James. I put my phone in my pocket when Mrs. Greetham stepped into the room. She was an elderly lady and was extraordinarily good at Chemistry. She was also a lovely Lady and one of my Family's closest friend. She dumped her books on the desk and addressed my class.

"Welcome back from Christmas Break. This year we have a new student to add to the class." She turned to the door way and an insanely good looking boy entered the room. He looked around my age (17) and yet there was something about him that made me think maybe he was a little older than that. He had shaggy blonde hair that was dark at the roots. His bright blue eyes scanning the room and conecting with mine for an instant before I looked away. Pull yourself together you have a boyfriend Louise! His figure was muscly but I could detect a little bit of chub chub under his tight fitted blue shirt. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"I'm Niall Horan." He said in a cute Irish accent. That was it. He was my ideal man. I mean he was gorgeous and he had an Irish accent. I swear could my day get any better. I looked around the room. The only spare seat next to me. I didn't know how to react. Should I be happy? Or should I be worried? I mean I had a boyfriend I didn't feel up to dumping him.

"If you would like to take a seat next to Miss. Hand at the back please Mr. Horan you shall be in capable hands." She winked at me and I smiled faintly as he made his way towards the bag. He dumped his over the shoulder bag on the floor and pulled back his chair and sat down.

"Niall." He outstretched his hand.

"Louise." I took his hand in mine. I gasped how cold it was. Sure it was pretty chilly outside but they would have warmed up by now. I took my hand back and he smirked. I ignored him as he shrugged out of his coat and hung it over the side of the table on the little hooks available.

"Open you books at page 394." I did as told and opened my book as Mrs. Greetham started her lecture. The rest of the lesson was spent making notes and avoiding Niall's gaze.

*Niall's P.O.V*

The bell rang and Louise jumped off the stool and dashed for the door. I laughed a little and packed my things away. I sensed her when I first entered the building. I felt her aura pulsating out of her. I mean could the humans not feel it at all? I swear humans are so dumb. Well thats not true, there is the exception of Louise. There was something different about her. Once everybody had left the room I casually walked up the front and towards Mrs. Greetham.

"Look after her. I'm out of a job, you weren't made a guardian angel for nothing!" I smiled and assured I wouldn't let her down. I left the room with a smug look on my face. I walked down the corridor towards my locker.

Yes you heard Mrs. Greetham right. I was a Guardian angel. Sent from heaven and the Archangels themselves. I've lived in Heaven since the start of time and I'm the top Guardian angel that ever lived in Heaven. They sent me down here to look after Louise Hand. When Louise turned 14 the archangels became interested. I was sent when she turned 17 to come look after her. You see she wasn't just human. I knew straight away when I sat down at the desk with her. She was half Vampire. Crazy I know but it's true. I smelt her human blood first and then her Vampire blood pumping through her veins. She wasn't the first and she wouldn't be the last. There were evil forces working against her. They thought she was an abomination and they wanted her dead.

Mrs. Greetham had been her guardian for 7 years now and it was time she moved on. She was staying on until Louise left school. She had done a tremendous job but it was time I took over. I was going to do my job properly and if that meant she broke up with her boyfriend then so be it. I was not going to risk her life.

I reached my locker and traded my books and headed out into the cold winter air. The atmosphere was grey and dull. Just like the weather really. I walked around the field trying to find Louise. I spotted her at the corner of the field with her boyfriend. I smiled at the ground and began to make my way over. I remember Kate (Mrs. Greetham) that Louise wasn't a popular but everybody knew and loved her.

Her dark hair falling just under her chin pin-straight, her bright green eyes shinning in the winter sun. He long black eyelashes casting shadows over her high cheekbones. Her heart shape sitting perfectly atop her body. Her pink plump lips looking so amazing to kiss. She was wearing a tight fitted 'girl power' top with a pair of tight skinny jeans, a long grey woolen coat covering her up in the bitter winter air. Should I be worried that I was attracted to her?

I approached just as she began to lock lips with her boyfriend. I cough awkwardly and she pulled away looking pissed off. She glanced at me and her eyes widened in surprise. She detached herself from her boyfriend's grip.

"Hey Niall." She said in her beautiful, sweet voice. I was mesmerized. No Niall shake it off, you are here to protect her.

*Louise's P.O.V*

I knew me and Mark were losing our touch. He wasn't interested in me any more and to be frank the feeling was mutual. He lips found mine when I least wanted them to. When I was about to break it off with him. I turned to face the person who had saved me from having to pretend I love this guy.

"Hey Niall." My expression must have been pissed off because he took a step back. I relaxed my face and let a causal smile fall on my lips.

"Hi Lou." Only met him for an hour and I already had a nickname. Awesome.

"What do you want mate? I was kind of busy!" Niall raised his hands and took a step back.

"Sorry dude. Lou would you mind showing me were B15 is?" Again that Irish accent making me shiver in delight. I smiled and stepped out of Mark's grip.

"Sure." I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. Without saying goodbye to Mark I began to walk away with Niall. I would have to end it tonight after he had football practice. "Sorry about Mark, he's a jerk." His face expression was puzzled.

"So why you with him if you think he is a jerk?"

"Hopefully in the next 4 hours I wont be with him anymore. He was sweet when I first got with him but he got possessive since I got friendly with his mates." He was sweet, amazing, caring and, I thought at the time, the perfect boy for me. However that changed when I got real friendly with Stark his friend, he was cute, Mark thought I was seeing him behind his back which was a load of bullshit and had to know where I was all the time.

"Oh okay, fair enough." I looked up at him and smiled as his gaze shifted to mine to ahead of us. His eyes looked distant and his eyes narrowed. I looked ahead to see what was the matter. I took another step forward and I was slammed against what I thought was an invisible wall. It was actually Niall's arm. I watched as his muscles flexed in front of me. I blushed before my gaze was shifted from his arm to a bang on the floor. I stared wide eyed at a massive rock right where I was about to step.

That would have killed me.

I looked up at Niall, wide eyed and horrified.

"H-How did..I mean I was…Fucking hell." I was totally shocked and slightly sacred. Thank God Niall was there.

He just shrugged and motioned towards the building, "B15?" He asked. I nodded and steered us away from the rock and towards the science labs.

"Thanks for that." I said without looking at him.

"It's okay, anything for a pretty girl and a friend." I blushed and looked at the floor. Not only did he think I was pretty but he accepted me as a friend. I liked Niall. A lot. Inside I was screaming in joy but on the outside I was calm and collected.

I couldn't wait to see where this friendship went…


	2. Chapter 2

Look After Me As Best As You can.

Part 2

NOTE: All text in italics is not the thoughts, feelings etc of the character specified. All other text is from the other person in that scene.

*Niall's P.O.V*

I sat awake in my tiny apartment all night thinking about here. Was she safe? Did she know she was Half Vampire? Did she even like me? That's what was killing me, how much I didn't know. If I touched one person in the school I would practically know everything and if I wanted to could even tap into their minds and see what they were thinking. I couldn't with Louise, her vampire blood was resisting me. At the moment in time I could sense that Louise's Human blood was dominant and had been since she was conceived but soon I knew that her Vampire blood would kick in and she would feel the blood lust. I was here to make sure that she didn't do anything crazy while she was getting used to the blood lust.

I sighed and stood up, I ran my hand through my hair and walked into my room. I checked my phone to see three missed calls. All from Kate. I dialed the number and she picked up in the second ring.

"Niall finally!" He breathed down the phone.

"Hey Kate, what's up?"

"Louise has broken up with Mark." I breathed heavily and sat on the edge of my bed. I didn't know whether to take it as good or bad news.

"How did you find out?" I asked her as I flipped my pen knife open and close.

"On Facebook. Yes I do keep an eye on facebook. Her relationship status changed to single."

"And what has that to do with me?" I knew the answer but I wanted somebody to say it aloud.

"Because you charmed her and you made her break up with her boyfriend. You were supposed to keep a low profile." I chuckled.

"Kate this way I can get even closer to her than before."

"I'm not sure Niall, this isn't going to go unnoticed…" I tuned off as she kept talking about how dangerous this is. I heard a thud from outside my flat door.

"I got to go Kate. Bye." I snapped my blackberry shut and grabbed my pen knife and felt my wings between my shoulder blades itch. I slipped down the corridor towards me front door. When I saw that nobody was in the actual apartment I breathed a little heavier. I looked at my door and risked looking through the peep hole. I placed both hands either side of my peep hole and looked through the glass.

My wings were about to unfurl when the person standing outside my 'home' stepped into the light. I felt the burn of my wings and they retracted into my back and felt the pen knife slip from my hand and onto the table. I grinned and breathed deeply. I opened the door and rested my body on the door frame and crossed my arms over my chest. A smirk playing on my lips.

"Hey Lou." My voice low and husky.

"Erm hi Niall. I was just popping around to check you got down the chem homework? I noticed that you didn't write it down." I chuckled at how cute she was being.

"Yeah I got it thanks."

"Oh Okay." She began to turn to walk away.

"Whoa! Lou wanna come in?" I asked her, she turned around her eyes wide. I smiled and gradually a small smile spread on her lips.

"Yeah okay then." She stepped in and loitered inside the door.

"Make yourself at home." She walked over to the sitting room and sat on the sofa. I quickly grabbed my pen knife and rushed into my bedroom. I chucked it in the box and flung it under my bed. I casually walked back to the sitting room and sat next to Lou. "So how did you fine me?"

"I-I don't know. I just kind of looked inside of my mind and I saw your address, it's like we are bonded. Crazy Right?" She let out a nervous giggle. She knew inside herself that we did have a bond and for a very valid reason. Somebody just had to voice it.

"We do have a bond." She raised her eyebrows and smirked at me.

"What do you mean?" Her voice low and husky. I shook my head.

"It means I'm your guardian angel, like really I am. I was sent here to protect you from Heaven. You are in serious danger."

Silence. Nobody spoke and nobody breathed. I guess due to the fact nobody needed to.

"You're being deadly serious aren't you." She took in my face and knew right away I wasn't. "Why?"

I took a deep breath and prepared for the information that could kill her.

"Because you are a half Vampire."

I felt the change in the air. As soon as those words were out of my mouth I felt it. She was about to change. She went to protest and then she stopped. She felt it deep down in her bones too. She knew she was a half Vampire.

_How completely absurd. I was not a Vampire, not even a half Vampire. I am a Human and I am Louise the human. Just as that thought entered my brain I stopped still. I felt the change in the air and I knew he was right. I was a half Vampire. How could I be? I mean so what if I hadn't known my mother. The it hit me. My transformation._

She flung her head back and let out a piercing scream. Her hair dangling behind her and her face contorted in fear and pain. I watched as she kept screaming. She fell back on the sofa, thinking that this was over I went a litter nearer.

"Niall what's Happening? MAKE IT STOP!" She screamed at me. I couldn't do anything. I had to watch, tears running down my face as Lou squirmed in pain. She began to thrust about, moaning in sheer pain and terror. She fell to the floor and slammed both hands down on my floor and arched her back up into the air. All the time screaming.

_The pain was the worst. The fact that my life was changing and that my body was changing wasn't a pressing issue, only the pain. It felt like I was burning from the inside out. My teeth ached and my muscles seared. I had no idea if I was dying or not but all I knew was that I wasn't Human Louise any more. I fell to the floor, slamming my hands into the ground and arched my back as the pain entered my stomach. It felt like something was stabbing me and pushing the knife deeper and deeper into me. I screamed out again._

_"NIALL! MAKE IT FREAKING STOP!" I yelled at him, knowing he couldn't do anything to help me. I had to wade this one out on my own. The pain climaxed, my whole body screaming out in pain. Like someone was thrusting 1000s of knife into my body. Then it stopped. All of sudden the pain was there and it wasn't. I was exhausted and flopped to the floor, in sheer relief._

She arms gave way and she fell to the floor, her face facing the opposite direction to the one I was sitting in. Her breathing was heavy and she was exhausted. There was no way she was driving home tonight.

"Louise?" No answer, "Lou? Are you okay." I took a step closer and she snapped her head up. I gasped. Her whole face had changed. Her cheekbones were more pronounced, her eyes wider and her lips a perfect shade of pink. What scared me the most was her eyes. They turned from her new colour of grey with a dash of purple to a bright red. She thought I was a threat. I backed up my hands in the air.

"Lou? It's me Niall? You're guardian angel?" She moved so quickly she blurred in my vision, she was in a crouch snarling at me. Her new teeth longer and so much sharper than any knife I have ever seen.

"You want to kill me!" Her voice was low and husky. Her new tone had me mesmerized, she was like the siren in the greek mythology. I shook my head.

"No! No Lou I don't want to kill you!" Too late. She pounced on me, snarling and baring her teeth. She lunged into me but I caught her. I was strong, I was an angel god damn it. I stood my ground and let my wings unfurl freely from my shoulder blades. She writhed in my arms trying to get out of my grip. Then she let out a huge roar before letting out a chocked cough and falling limp in my arms.

_Well hell! That was so scary, I knew what I was doing but I couldn't control myself. Part of me wanted to kill Niall, the other not so much. Yes Niall was the reason I was like I am now but I have this feeling I would have found out anyway and it would be much more dangerous. I had changed I knew it, my teeth were sharp and pointy but I had no idea about the rest of my body. All I knew is I felt…sexier? I had no idea really. I stopped fighting and let myself go limp in Niall's arms. I felt my body restore to my normal state, my teeth retracted and my eyes burned as the red left my eyes. My body felt normal and I looked up at Niall._

_"I'm so sorry." I truly was but I knew that was the new me and I would have to get used to it. I would have to get used to seeing the world out of my new eyes._

_"I forgive you Lou." He smiled at me._

_"H-How did this happen?" I asked him, his face darkened._

"I will tell you tomorrow, you need to rest." I watched as she nodded. She was too weak to have all that information to be loaded on her just yet.

"Are you going to take me home?" I shook my head and she sighed, "Good. I don't want to be alone with people who don't know my situation incase well…you know." I simply nodded and began to carry her into my bedroom. I slipped over her jeans and her jacket and lay her under the covers of my double bed. She snuggled into the pillow. I went to leave when she grabbed my hand.

"Don't go." She whispered to me. "Don't leave me."

"I wont." That was a promise I would keep for all eternity. Well thats how long we would live now. I sat on the edge of the bed and sent a quick text to Kate.

-She had transformed.

I didn't wait for a reply before slipping in beside her. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me. We slept like that till late the next morning.

Lou was no longer a human so half of my job was done but the other half, the half that scared me the most was still to be done. I would do anything in my power to make sure she wasn't hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Look After Me As Best As You can.

Part 3

NOTE: Somebody asked me if Louise is Caroline and Niall is Patch? Yes that's what I intended.

I woke up the following morning with a significant headache. The dull drumming in my head making my groan. I stretched my arms out on front of me, letting them hand over the edge of the bed. I opened my eyes expecting to see my familiar wall with all my posters and pictures on. I woke up to find a black wall with some unfamiliar furniture up against it. I bolted up right and stared around the room my new found instincts kicking in. Then the whole situation that accrued last night came flooding back. I moaned and fell back against the pillows.

I was no longer Louise. I was Louise the half Vampire. I had no idea how to react. Was i scared? Did I regret it? Did I wish I never existed? I had no idea. I did wonder what part Niall had to play in it. I remember he was an angel but that was about it. See I was totally calm about that as well. I'm going crazy!

No correction: I have gone crazy.

I smelt the familiar sent of bacon and I heard my tummy rumble. I knew I was hungry but I didn't fancy bacon…or human food. Sighing I pulled the covers off me to see I was only in my pants and bra. Cringing I pulled on a pair of Nialls sweats and pulled my hair into a high messy bun, not giving a fuck about what I looked like. I pulled his jumper over me and excited the warm room. I padded down to the kitchen and stood in the doorway and folded my arms. He turned around and flashed his brilliant smile at me that sent my heart into cardiac arrest. He was in nothing but his joggers with his waistband of his boxers poking out the top. He looked amazing, with his pale skin and his amazing body. Not a six pack in sight, just the way I like it.

"Morning sleeping Beauty." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as he called me beauty. Why does he have that effect on me?

"Morning Niall. Do you have any paracetamol?" I asked him raising a hand to my thudding head. He chuckled.

"You don't need it, it wont do anything for you." I was about to retort when he fetched something out of his fridge. "You need this though." He turned around and my breath hitched in my throat. He had to be kidding!

Blood

He had a baggie of blood in his hand. I shivered and sniffed into the air. I smelt the blood in the air. The human part of me wanting to gag and get as far away from that as possible but the Vampire part of me wanted to rip open the bag and drain it. I was completely torn.

"Come on it will do you good." I pulled a face but walked closer to him. I took the bag from his hand and sniffed.

I felt myself change again, my eyes burned as they became red and my teeth grew until they were razor blade sharp. The blood smelled so inviting, my human side had one last question before it gave in.

"You didn't kill someone for this blood did you?"

"Nope, it was donated. I have my sources." I nodded and took a deep breath. I brought the bag to my teeth and ripped it open. I smelt the blood and that was enough to send me over the edge. I brought the blood to my lips and drank. The blood soothing my thirst and my hunger, it burned my throat as it went down satisfying to me to no end. It was like having rain after a 2 year drought. It was heaven.

I finished the bag and wiped away the remaining blood from my lips. That was enough, that has satisfied me enough. My Vampire side happy I turned back to my human state. I giggled as my tummy rumbled in protest.

"Feeding time for the vamp!" Niall exclaimed. I laughed and he grabbed the plates of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon and placed them down on his little table. I ran my fingers through my short hair and sat down at the table. I squirted some tomato ketchup on it and began to ate.

After I took a few bites, I looked up at Niall who was staring at me, I blushed and looked down slightly. "So erm Niall…tell me about how I became a half Vampire."

"What do you want to know?" He asked after he gulped down his last bite of breakfast and set down his knife and fork.

"My Family?" He nodded and say back as he began to tell me about my family.

"Your Father is your Father, the one you have been living with for your whole life. However you never knew your Mother right?" I nodded, not even remembering a picture of her. "Basically your father and your mother had a fling, they fell in Love. She got pregnant and gave birth to somebody like her. A half Vampire. She gave you up because she had to return to her coven. She could not raise a baby." I took it all in and swallowed hard.

"So she really loved my Dad and didn't want to give m up?"

"Yes." A tear trickled from my eye and down my cheek. Niall leant over and trapped it before wiping it away.

"Tell me about me now." He nodded.

"Well you are half Vampire which means you still have the Human trates. Like you will need food not just blood, you will cry and blush. But you will be immortal and nothing can hurt you. Also you will live forever." Forever? Like all eternity. Fuck yeah.

"And you? What's the deal with you?" I asked as I pointed my knife at him. He laughed that infectious laugh before grabbing the knife and putting it down.

"I'm Your guardian angel Louisa." I was silent for a while. I didn't know how to respond. There was so many questions I needed to be answered so I settled for…

"What does that even mean?" We both burst into laughter. He rested his hand on mine, which silenced me.

"It means I'm here to look after you and keep you safe for all of eternity." My heart swelled. Nobody had said anything like that to, it made him seem caring, cute and sexy at all the same time. It was truly amazing. And then something clicked.

"But aren't guaridan angels from Heaven." He nodded. "Then you gave up your place in heaven?" His eyes seemed far away but the smile on his lips was huge.

"To some extent yes I did, but you were so special so amazing I would give up that seat a thousand times to be here right with you. I will return one day, with you but there are more pressing issues." I thought my heart would burst with Love for Niall and then I knew that even though I had only known him for a few days, our love was timeless and would last for eternity.

"What do you mean?" I asked as his faced darkened. He came round to my seat. He bent down so he was at my level and cupped his hands on my face. I brought my hand up and held his in mine.

"Somebody is out there. Somebody is out there to hurt you. To kill you."

My breath hitched in my throat and I thought I was going to be sick. Why would somebody want to kill me? A few tears of shock rolled down my face along with the tears of fear. I couldn't get it into my head. Why the fuck would somebody want to kill me?

Then I looked into Niall's eyes and I knew. I knew he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. Would never let somebody try to get near me. I knew he would always be there to look after me.

"Look After Me As Best As You Can." I told Niall as I looked into his eyes. He nodded and I stood up. I rested my palms on his chest all the time looking into his eyes. My hands roamed his torso before slipping over his shoulders and my fingertips brushed the two slits where his wings hid. He shivered.

"Show me." I whispered.

"Only if you promise me you won't run away?" He asked. I nodded not sure why I would want to run away? My place on this planet is with Niall. "Okay." His shoulder twitched slightly as his wings began to unferl. Only the tips at first and he closed his eyes and I saw the whole of his wing unferl from his left shoulder blade and then his right. The light emitied from them was so bright I had to shield my eyes. Finally when I heard him sigh did I open my eyes, I gasped at the sheer beauty of him. He was basked in golden light coming from his beautiful golden wings. Not the pure white I was expecting but a gold. He looked beautiful, like nothing I had ever seen before. He smiled at me and I came closer to him. I let my fingertips ruffle through his wings, they were soft at the touch and felt like satin. However after awhile they began to burn my fingers and I had to take them away. He laughed that infectious laugh that set me off as well.

After a while he closed his eyes and his wings began to retract into his back. Once I could no longer see the golden glow of the wings he opened his eyes and smiled at me. He looked so strong, so youthful so…amazing. He was the stuff of dreams.

"Thank you for not running away Lou." The way he said my name with his Irish twang made me want to the fall to the floor in sheer joy.

"Why would I run away you are beautiful." I mumbled, not meeting his gaze. I felt his fingers under my chin, he lifted my chin so he could look into his eyes.

"Not as Beautiful as you." I blushed and we stood there for a while, just looking into each other's eyes. The world around us disappering around us. Then there was a knock on the door and our moment was shattered. I nervously giggled as Niall began to walk away.

"Oh Niall? Why are your wings not pure white?" I asked him. He turned around and a crooked smile played on his lips.

"They were and then I came to Earth, they turned Golden and they shall eventually turn Brown and then Black." I stared at him shocked. WOW. I was not expecting that. I wondered if they would turn back to pure white when he goes back to Heaven. I was about to voice me question when the door was broken down.

My head snapped to the direction it came in. I ran towards the wall and rested my back on the cold surface. I steadied my breathing so it wouldn't give it away. I edged across the wall and reached the end. I took a deep breath and peered around the edge. I stifled a scream. In the doorway were 5 men in black suits, they didn't look human but they didn't have any other features such as 4 eyes or anything else. I didn't know why they looked so scary and then I realized. One of the men had Niall. He was handcuffed but they didn't look like regular handcuffs, they glowed with a bright blue light.

"Where is she?" The man who I assumed was in charge growled. Niall narrowed his eyes.

"She isn't here! You're too late anyway." He smirked but it was instantly wiped off his face when he was slapped around the face by one of their weapons with the blue light. The mark instantly faded but I knew he was in pain.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She has been told, about her past, about her future, about her family. She is stronger than you think and I know she won't go down without a fight." That was a message meant for me I knew it. The men's faces dropped and the became cautious. I ran into the bathroom where I could be alone for a second. I ripped off Niall's joggers and eyes a pair of tight shorts that were obviously my size and a crop top. I shrugged and changed into them. I stared at my reflection.

I willed myself to change. It happened almost instantly. This time it didn't hurt and it didn't feel weird, it felt right. I smirked at myself and slowly opened the door and stepped out. My red eyes blazing. I slowly walked barefoot down the corridor and stood against the wall again. I took a deep breath and stepped out and stood in front of the men.

"Looking for me?"


End file.
